


The Dangers of High School

by captainmullin (spaceduck500)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceduck500/pseuds/captainmullin
Summary: Just a mini-fic of a small part of the GBF main quest chapters 133-140! Captain Mullin hijinks with the main cast, plus a couple bonus OCs! (It's also pretty self-indulgent, whoops-)word count: 2,068





	The Dangers of High School

The bell for the next class rang, disturbing everyone’s silent reading. Mullin tossed their book into their back haphazardly, not really caring at this point. They rubbed their temples and tried to ease the aching pain that was building up.

“President!” 

Mullin looked up at the girl who called out for them, her eyes shining. They raised an eyebrow and leaned back into their seat, not in any hurry to get to their next class. 

“President Mullin, when’s the next PRFC meeting?”

“Ah… uh....” 

Mullin frowned at the question. _Shit. The crew has a rendezvous tonight before lights out. Maybe I can make it late?_

To answer the question of what exactly the PRFC is, and why our captain is so invested in it, we’ll need to go back a week or so. The morning bell had just rung, signaling students to head to their first class. Mullin slumped into a chair near the front of Rackam’s class, intent on tuning everything out. They closed their eyes, hoping to catch a few more winks. 

“...Have you noticed how cute the new teacher is?” 

A giggle followed the sentence, joined in by another girl. The two friends a couple seats over from Mullin were gossiping, pointing out Rackam and continuing to smile. Mullin scowled slightly but ignored it. A couple other girls eventually joined in, causing Mullin to nearly burst a blood vessel. 

_Argh. That’s my helmsman, you know… if only I was a teacher. Maybe then I could show ‘em who he really likes…_ Mullin paused, a slight flush covering their face. _Wait, what am I thinking? I can’t be seriously jealous over a few kids. This is ridiculous._

“Alright, settle down. I have a uh… super interestin’ lesson on storms today,” Rackam said, calling over his shoulder as he wrote on the chalkboard. “No sleepin’ in my class. Talkin’ to you, Mew.” 

Mullin rolled their eyes and sat up in their seat, ignoring the laughs and giggles from the other students. _That damn nickname. We’re undercover, dumbass!_ They covered a smile with their hand nevertheless. 

Class ended soon enough. Mullin got up from their desk and stretched; picking up their bag in the process. Before they could leave though, one of the girls from earlier stopped them. She had long brown hair tied into a ponytail, a smile on her face. 

“Soooo… what’s the story of you and the new teacher?”

Mullin nearly choked on their spit but blew it off as a cough: “What?”

“Oh, come on!” Ponytail-Girl laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. “Everyone in class can tell there’s something up. He calls you by your nickname and even lets some of your work slide!”

“Er, um…” Mullin looked away. “Maybe I’m just that good of a student that I don’t need to do every assignment?” 

“Lies!~” Another voice chimed in. It was a Harvin girl, who was carrying a backpack far too big for her. “You’re like, totally falling asleep in every one of his classes. Do you even know what clouds are?” 

Mullin scowled at the Harvin. “I know what clouds are-”

“Oh! I’m Brittney,” said Harvin, cutting Mullin off. “We haven’t met!” 

_Primals save me._ Mullin thought. “Nice to meet you. Mullin.”

“I’m Pam!” said Ponytail-Girl. Pam and Brittney then shared a look, and smirked at Mullin. 

“You gotta give us the deets, gal!” They both said. Mullin wanted to cry. _I need to talk to Rackam about professionalism._ The warning bell rang and the two friends ran off, promising to get the details from Mullin at lunch. Mullin hit their head on their books and walked off to their next class. 

The next few days passed like this, Mullin vehemently denying any involvement with Rackam and the female student body begging for any new gossip. Io and Djeeta decided to screw with the captain as well, starting a rumor that the two were seen together. 

“I hope you understand that I’m also your family, Djeeta.” Mullin scowled at the scheming pair one lunch hour. “This is a war crime. I’ve been betrayed. Defamed. This is indecent-”

“You’re so dramatic! It’s not like anyone believes it. The school rules prohibit student/teacher relationships,” Io butted in. “Besides, Rackam’s smart enough to not make a statement on it.” 

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Djeeta chimed in, shoving a spoonful of pasta into her mouth. 

“Huh? Why not?”

“He’s super dumb sometimes,” She continued. “Especially around my dear older sibling.” Djeeta laughed and Mullin’s face turned red. 

“Why you-” Mullin began, intent on chewing their sister out, but paused. “Ugh. I’m gonna have to do something about this, aren’t I? How can I use this to our advantage?”

Io hummed in thought and Djeeta finished her lunch, then ate part of Mullin’s. Mullin sighed. They began to think back to the girls in their classes and-

“What if I started a fanclub?”

Djeeta choked on her food and Io began to laugh. Mullin frowned. Is it really that bad of an idea? 

“Let me explain!” Mullin handed Djeeta a napkin. “Lots of girls (and guys?) are, er… head over heels for Rackam. I can use his popularity to our advantage and get more information on how the school rules and clubs work. Besides, I can also hear any rumors first-hand and pass it onto the others.”

“Yeah but-” Djeeta regained her composure. “Are you really okay with that? I mean…”

“You’re totally in love with him too! You’re practically dating!” Io cut Djeeta off, standing up from her chair to accuse the captain. Mullin shushed her and tried to stop their rising blush. 

“Alright, alright. Not so loud. I’m okay with it. After all, it is my plan, right?”

“I suppose…” Io sat back down in her seat. “How do we even start a club?”

The trio ‘hmm’ed and brainstormed different ideas until lunch period was over. Djeeta eventually gave the suggestion to get a teacher sponsor - they decided on Rosetta being their best bet, since she was popular with the student body as well - and getting at least three people to join was a requirement in the school rules. 

The next day was a blur of getting the news of the new Professor Rackam Fanclub out there - the PRFC for short. Io and Djeeta campaigned in other classes, and Mullin willingly joined in giggling over the new teacher with Pam and Brittney. 

Pam and Brittney quickly got the news out to all of the other female students and the PRFC was soon formed. Headed by Rosetta, the girls - and a few guys - were all attending weekly after school meetings in the 7th music room to discuss, well… Rackam. 

_This is my own personal hell,_ Mullin thought at one meeting. _I have died and this is hell. Why did I agree to this? I knew I shouldn’t have spent that many rupies at the Jewel Resort. This is eternal damnation and-_

“Prez!” Pam called out and knocked Mullin out of their stupor. “How’re you doing?~ Anything to say about our fav professor or were you asleep again?”

“Er…” Mullin replied, then put on their Female Student voice. “Ah, I like, totally fell asleep again! Mr. Rackam is just sooo cute that I can’t help but dream about him.” _I would prefer Belial than this. I would actually prefer being stuck with Belial in a closet than go through this._

“I know, right?!” Brittney said, sitting next to Pam. “Have you seen his arms? He’s been rolling the sleeves up on his shirt more lately and..” She sighed and Pam laughed. Rosetta walked over to the three and asked for Mullin, effectively dragging them away from the danger. 

“Rosetta, you’ve saved me. I hate it here.” Mullin complained after apologizing to Brittney and Pam. Rosetta laughed and patted Mullin on the head. 

“Oh, poor captain. You’re burning with jealousy.~” 

“Am not! I’m…” They trailed off. “It’s annoying. Why is he so popular? Katalina too! Is it the professional attire? It probably is-”

“Mullin dear, you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.” Rosetta teased. “Remember the purpose for this club. We’re to gather intel on the student body and use it to help Gran win the Student Council election.”

“Yeah, yeah… still doesn’t sit right with me.” Mullin sighed. “This is my own hell and I’ve created it. I can’t even talk to Rackam after the allocated student meeting times. Damn school rules…” 

“You’ll survive.” Rosetta laughed and ruffled their hair. “Alright everyone, let’s end our meeting here today. Remember to do well in your other classes.” 

The students packed up their bags and other items before waving goodbye and heading back to their dorms for the night. Pam hugged Mullin and Brittney waved before dragging Pam away. 

Another day passed and Mullin was dead tired from the PRFC. It was constant questioning, and Mullin had to actively avoid Rackam to get rid of any suspicion surrounding the two. They eventually dozed off in the middle of silent reading time, which brings us to the present. 

“President? The next meeting?” Asked the student again. 

“Oh, um. Today. But I may be late, so go ahead and start without me,” They said, waving the girl off. She nodded and ran off to relay the info. Mullin and Rackam were eventually the final two in the room, Mullin’s head in their arms. 

“So are you going to tell me what your club is about now or do I have to wait until our meeting tonight?” Rackam asked, setting his book down. 

“It… would save us both some embarrassment if you just… didn’t ask me that question.” Mulin replied, hiding their face.

“Mew…” Rackam said, standing up from his desk and moving over to theirs. “If you’re worried about the rumor mill, I’d be more than happy to say somethin’.”

“No! No… ugh, that’d just make it worse.” Mullin wrinkled their nose in frustration. “You see, um… the PRFC is the Professor Rackam Fanclub.”

“The what?”

“The Professor-”

“No, I heard ya, but what? Why?” Rackam said, a blush appearing on his ears. “That’s, erm- you’re the President?”

“Okay, being President was Io’s idea, not mine.” Mullin shot back. “I wanted to use your popularity to our advantage and it’s working… somewhat.” 

Rackam laughed and ruffled Mullin’s hair, watching as their face went pink. “Sheesh. That’s what you were worried about?”

“I’m more worried about our unofficial motto…”

“Oh?”

Mullin put on their best Female Student voice: “It’s called the PRFC because Professor Rackam’s like, totally perf!” 

Rackam burst into another round of laughter and Mullin joined him. The two sat in a comfortable silence before the warning bell rang for everyone to go back to their dorms for lights out. 

“Wish I could spend more time with you,” Mullin said, reaching out to run their fingers through his hair. “Stupid school rules.”

Rackam gently took their hand and intertwined his fingers with theirs: “I know. C’mon, let’s head back before anyone gets any ideas. ‘Specially those club members of yours.” 

“Alright.” 

The crew eventually met up for their meeting before the school rules forced them back to their dorms. Io, Djeeta, and even Lyria teased Mullin about the club. Rackam gave Rosetta a look after hearing that she was the one who supported it. 

Another couple of days passed, and the Student Council elections were up. After the whole mess with Lyria being kidnapped and Patia being made the President, the crew met up on the Grandcypher in preparation to leave. 

“I am so glad I don’t have to abide by those stupid rules anymore!” Cheered Mullin, practically throwing off their student uniform and running for their normal outfit. The rest of the crew laughed, Djeeta and Gran doing the same. 

“Wait! Mullin, you’re actually the captain?” Pam and Brittney called out. Pam sighed, biting on her nails. 

“And you get to see Rackam all the time! Totes not fair!”

Brittney pouted as well: “What else have we been missing out on?”

Mullin shot Rackam a look before grinning to themself. Rackam tilted his head, moving to stand by his captain. Pam and Brittney stood confused before Mullin jumped up and kissed Rackam, earning a huge squeal from the pair below the Grandcypher. 

“Let’s just say we’re acquainted.” Mullin replied, letting a breathless laugh out at everyone's reactions. It was a good day to be captain.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @captainmullin if you want to follow me there for more granblue shenanigans


End file.
